


Detroit: Become Fostered

by Mufffy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "I like dogs", Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor's coin thing, Dogs, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Past Abuse, implied alcoholism, not a lot i can tag ://, uh..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: I know there's been a lot of hank and connor foster/adoption au's but why not add one more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this had been an idea for like a month and my friend nagged me to write it so jersdkj

“You know. When I first saw you, I didn’t actually expect you to be sixteen” Hank muttered as he drove. There’s a lot of things he expected. Disappointment. Heartbreak, but fostering a sixteen-year-old instead of a six year was not one.

“I was told someone didn’t press the one key when typing up my information sheet” Connor mumbled quietly “Sorry”

Hank glanced off the road to look at him confused “Why be sorry?” 

Connor seemed to be hesitating for a long second before shrugging “You didn’t get a six year old?” He asked, looking out the window as he held his backpack close to his chest.

Hank glanced back to the road as he drove. He knew Connor must’ve felt guilty for not being what Hank wanted. It was obvious. Connor’s smile was wobbly as if he were trying to be happy, but he just couldn’t. Hank found it a little sad even though he just met the boy.

“So.. Is it okay if I ask a few questions?” Hank asked as he turned a street. Connor nearly fell out of his seat before sitting back up and buckling in. Hank laughed softly at that as he looked back on the road.

“..Do I have to answer all of them?” Connor looked up at Hank with wide and curious eyes.

Hank glanced at Connor before quickly looking back at the road “Of course not. If you don’t wanna then I’m not gonna force ya”

“Alright.. Twenty questions?”

“Alright” Hank nodded, thinking before slowly at a stop sign, “They said your birthday was between August and September. When is your birthday?”

Connor waited a few seconds before looking up at the road ahead of them “Pass.” he whispered.

Hank nodded. He pushed on the gas pedal as the light turned green “You seem nervous.. Have you been in foster homes before?”

“Pass.”

Hank frowned as he looked ahead to see his house “Are you afraid of dogs?”

“I like dogs” Connor smiled for the first time in the car ride. Hank parked the car and smiled back at him.

“Good. I hope you don’t mind big dogs” He mumbled as he opened the door and got out. Connor stayed seated, only unbuckling as he held his backpack closer, examining the house “What are you waiting for?” Hank asked, opening Connor’s door “It’s your house too, now. I don’t have to tell you to come and go whenever”

“Oh” Connor whispered to himself as he stood up, putting his backpack on as he stood in the driveway. Hank watched him before shrugging it off and walking to the door, listening to Connor’s soft footsteps quietly behind him as he followed.

Hank smiled softly as he opened the door, glancing around before looking back at Connor “He’s around here somewhere”

Connor blinked as he carefully closed the door behind him to make sure it didn’t make any noise “He?” Connor mumbled, looking around. He didn’t quite expect this much of a mess. Beer bottles and bits and pieces of trash and dishes half cluttered in the sink. Surprisingly it wasn’t the worst he’s seen.

“Sumo” Hank smiled as he went to the kitchen, lightly kicking the dog’s food bowl to make it rattle. Connor waited next to the couch, watching a rather big dog come into the kitchen to bark at Hank “Sit” He commanded only for Sumo to walk over to Connor to smell him “..Good dog” he shrugged, turning away from Connor.

Connor looked down at him, holding his hands up high so he couldn’t bite him as Sumo smelled his leg before sticking his tongue out. Connor smiled, slowly reaching a hand down to pet the dog. So the place was a mess. At least Hank seemed interesting. And he had a dog. So it was pretty much okay at that point. He’s had worse after all, and even they didn’t have a dog.

Connor crouched down to mess with his ears before sitting on the floor with Sumo as Sumo leaned forward with his paws on Connor’s shoulders. He laughed softly, petting Sumo’s head as Sumo licked his face.

“Whoa” Hank smiled with his phone out.

Connor looked up at him before letting go of Sumo “Sorry” He mumbled as he moved to sit up.

“No, no, it’s okay” He reassured as Connor hesitantly sat back down “I’ve just never seen him warm up to a stranger so easily. Hell, he hates Gavin” Hank laughed “Barks and nearly bit him when he came over”

“Who’s Gavin?” Connor smiled as Sumo crawled over his lap, laying on his legs for Connor to scratch his stomach.

“Gavin’s..” Hank paused, staring at his phone “He’s another detective I work with”

“You’re a detective?” Connor asked, laying on the floor with Sumo on top of him.

“Yeah, Lieutenant” Hank smiled, staring at Connor as he took a drink of his beer, watching him and Sumo lay together “I’m surprised he’s warmed up to you so much. He really doesn’t like people” Hank laughed.

Connor sat up, moving Sumo off of him “I don’t know” Connor shrugged as he brushed the dog hair off his jeans and shirt before standing up completely “Your house is nice” Connor mumbled.

“Oh, I’m sorry about the mess. I kind of just.. Felt like having another kid around today. I’ve been thinking about it for a year or two” He shrugged, messing with his empty beer bottle. Connor noted Hank was an alcoholic. For an alcoholic, Hank was actually nice. Really nice. Connor would stay skeptical.

“May I ask why?” Connor mumbled, setting his bag on the couch before sitting on the arm of the couch, messing with a quarter in his hands.

Hank looked at him skeptically before shaking his head. Connor frowned, feeling a little awkward. Not even twenty minutes into a new foster home and he’s fucking up “Pass” Hank smirked a little as Connor’s jaw dropped. Connor smiled afterward, watching Hank turn his back to throw his bottle away.

“Touche, Hank” Connor laughed softly. Hank smiled at his small laugh, noticing he was slightly awkward.

They stood in awkward silence as Connor messed with his quarter, rolling it around in his fingers before flicking it to his other hand, catching it and dropping it as it made small noises. Hank leaned on the kitchen counter, watching him before sitting up to throw some random trash away. Hank continued as Connor stared at him. Hank’s small glances and glares made Connor think he was annoyed or angry at him. The last thing Connor needed. If Hank ever got sick of Connor it’d be easy to move him back into the orphanage or another family.

From Connor’s past experience, they all start off nice. They last a few months and then they show their true colors. Abusive, manipulative, mean and hurtful. Traumatizing. How the hell do all these people have fostering licenses?

“Connor” Hank snapped right in his face, making him reel back and stare at Hank in shock before carefully relaxing.

“I’m sorry” Connor whispered, looking down “I’ll listen more”

“What?” Hank mumbled, frowning “I was just worried.. You had this sad look on your face”

“Oh” Connor whispered, rubbing one of the knuckles with his free hand as the other held tightly on the quarter, moving it around in his hands “I’m sorry”

“There’s no need to apologize” Hank smiled, still giving him an anxious look “You know kid, Sometimes life gives you what you need instead of what you want.. Maybe I needed you instead of some toddler. I hope that makes you feel better” He mumbled softly, making his way down the hall, opening a door.

Connor smiled a little “It does, Lieutenant..” He whispered to himself, rolling the quarter in his fingers “It really does”

“Hey, uh..” Hank frowned “Since I thought I was gonna have a six-year-old I.. kind of made your room that way” He mumbled “You can sleep in my room while I redecorate it if you’d like” He smiled.

“You gave me a room..?” Connor whispered, “All by myself, no siblings or weird posters?”

Hank stared at him, hoping that didn’t have to do with any post foster homes “I mean it’s covered in dinosaurs and children’s toys, but.. Yeah” Hank smiled.

“Thank you” Connor smiled, leaning back on to the couch, “I think I’ll sleep here until we fix the room though” He laughed softly.

“Good idea” Hank laughed “Bathroom is the first door on the left if you wanna get changed or take a shower. I won’t stop you, but it’s fairly late so I’m gonna go to bed. Tomorrow is your first day in a new school. I might be gone before you wake up, but it’s easy to find, kids walk down this sidewalk every morning. So, good luck” Hank smiled before turning to his own bedroom.

“Thank you Lieutenant!” Connor called quickly as he watched Hank close his bedroom door. He stood for a second before taking his bag to the bathroom and got dressed. He glanced down at Sumo as he brushed his teeth, making a small growling sound that made Sumo pant and stand up. Connor smiled, washing his mouth out and putting his clothes back into the bag, leaving the bathroom. He glanced at Hank’s bedroom door before glancing into the room Hank had put together. True to his word, there were dinosaurs painted on the wall and children’s toys everywhere. Even a race car bed for a small child. Maybe he would be a good father to Connor.

Connor made a note to himself about Hank’s parenting so far and came back to the living room, dropping his bag as he laid on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over his body as he stared at the turned off TV. Maybe this home would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched the end of the f***ing world and cried tf
> 
> basically everything the teachers did in this chapter is what my teachers did today.. and yes miss kramer called it a cult,,,, we were talking about gatsby and it was a fishbowl thing and i loved it

“Connor” Hank whispered, softly patting his cheek “Connor wake up!”

Connor’s expression shifted as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Hank before remember yesterday. It gave his chest a slight warm feeling “Lieutenant?” He mumbled, sitting up to rub his eyes and yawn. Hank smiled, leaning on the back of the couch with a bottle “What time is it?” He mumbled.

“Seven twenty. You have a little less than an hour for school. I’m trusting you with a twenty and food in the fridge if you’re hungry. Also, multiple phone numbers for fast food places that deliver. If I’m not here by the time you’re home there’s a key inside of a plastic rock outside with the others.. I forget which one it is, but you’ll find it” He laughed softly, making his way to the door “Don’t be late to school and have a nice day, kid!” He called as he closed the door.

Connor watched him before standing up and rushing to the kitchen, looking through a draw for the dog food. At least he found the liquor cabinet. And the second liquor cabinet. And the third.. Connor frowned, noticing Hank’s problem fairly quickly. Still, he’d give him a chance. He was pretty nice and he was giving the food up instantly.

He finally found the dog food under the cabinet next to the fridge, closest to the dog bowl. Yeah that makes sense. Connor put some food in Sumo’s bowl and filled his water dish, setting it down next to his food. He pet Sumo, smiling a little proudly. A dog who doesn’t like anyone, liking a random kid suddenly.

He let go of Sumo’s head and leaned up to go back to his back in the living room. He had about half an hour to get to school and he still needed to shower. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower, spending a good ten minutes in before getting dressed. He smiled as he stared in the mirror, messing with his single curl. He took a breath and left to pick up his backpack and head out, watching a few other kids with backpacks walking down the sidewalk.

He swallowed hesitantly and reluctantly followed them, hoping they were leading him to the correct school. It was only Detroit. What could go wrong?

Connor jumped when a bell went off and figured it was a school. He’d grown up in Chicago and Detroit for the past few years, but his school didn’t have a bell this loud. Either he was close or it was just loud. He wasn’t ready for this. He sighed and turned the corner to see everyone go through the double doors at the school’s entrance.

“You can do this..” He whispered “It’s just school” He smiled, walking in with everyone else, possibly getting shoulder checked and elbowed in the ribs twice. He made his way down the halls, looking around as he avoided people and weaved through the crowd.

He jumped when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. He took one look at her and thought she was either a cop or a typical teen looking for trouble “You’re new, aren’t you?”

“You could tell by not knowing my face?” He mumbled “Cool but freaky”

She rolled her eyes, flipping her braid behind her back “You looked terrified in the hallways. If you get used to a school with over seven hundred people you don’t act like.. You did. No offense”

“None taken I guess” He mumbled.

She stuck out her hand and smiled widely “North”

“Uh.. Connor” He mumbled, shaking her hand softly before she let go.

“Your hands are sweaty” She smiled “Follow me to the office” She sighed out like it was some burden to help. Connor didn’t quite know how to feel, but at least he was getting help? She wasn’t the nicest or friendliest considering she was shoving people out of the way. Connor felt the need to apologize but kept going.

“You’re so mean” A guy next to North laughed, walking with him “What’s the rush?”

“New kids” North smiled, stopping to gesture to Connor “This is Connor”

“Hi Connor, I’m Markus” Markus grinned.

“Hi” Connor mumbled shyly, softly waving.

North rolled her eyes and continued walking, shoving people away as she walked. Markus sighed and put a hand on Connor’s back to softly push him, leading him after North. Connor frowned as he looked around, not knowing where he was at all.

“Hi Markus” A blond boy, a little taller than North came up to walk with Markus.

“Hey Sy” Markus grinned, pressing a kiss to his head as he grabbed his hand “This is Connor, he’s new”

“Hi Connor!” Simon waved happily “I’m Simon, Markus and North’s friend”

“Hi Simon” Connor smiled, stopping when Markus stopped.

“Connor, office. Office, Connor” North gestured to the door.

“I love that show” Simon smiled.

“Not that office, Simon” North sighed as Connor walked into the office.

“Oh” Simon whispered.

Connor glanced around and frowned, messing with his backpack strap, looking at the desk, walking up to it as a woman came out. He stood, looking at her as she took a seat in front of him “You need something, honey?” She smiled.

“Uh, I’m new here. My name is Connor..” He mumbled.

“Um.. Connor Anderson?” She smiled. Connor stared blankly at her before slowly nodding. Hank never said anything about giving Connor his last name. Connor felt slightly anxious at the feeling of actually having a last name. 

Connor got pulled out of his thoughts as the woman got up to stand by a printer, taking the paper that just got off of it, folding it in half as she showed it to him “Semester one” She smiled, flipping it over “Semester two, you have two study halls so if you’d like to take an elective in those periods it can counted for credits. Need anything else?”

“No ma’am” Connor mumbled, taking the paper that she handed off to him. He stared at the class names as he walked out.

“Oh, what’d we get?” North smiled, taking the paper from him to look at it as Simon stood next to her with Markus on the other side “First period study hall, homeroom, child development, English, oh you have the fun english teacher” North smiled.

“Hey you have homeroom and child development with me” Simon grinned, looking at Connor “It’ll be fun” He laughed, looking at the rest of them “World History with me, Lunch for sixth”

“We all four have lunch sixth period” North smiled “Nice, you can sit with us” She mumbled “Seventh chemistry”

“With me” Markus grinned widely “And eighth for math”

“With me and Markus” North smiled proudly.

“And a ninth period study hall with me!” Simon giggled.

“Uh..” Connor mumbled, taking his schedule back.

“Study hall with McFarland, come with me” North smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder “You’ve got a long way to go” She smirked.

“I do?” Connor frowned.

“You do” She smirked.  
________

Connor sighed as he sat down with his lunch tray, putting his backpack down beside him.

Simon smiled, glancing at him “How’s your first day going?”

“Well…” Connor whispered, messing with the end of his plastic spoon “In study hall, they were throwing a fake beehive around the room”

“Yep, normal” Markus smiled, sitting next to Simon.

“In homeroom it was normal.. Ish” He mumbled “They were hanging stuffed animals from the ceiling”

“Mrs. LeMaster’s owl and flying squirrels” North laughed, sitting next to Connor and Markus at the roundtable.

“They were throwing the squirrel!” Connor whispered.

“Normal” Simon shrugged, sipping on the straw to his milk.

“In child development, we talked about families and foster care which, yay, fun topics” Connor frowned.

“Oh, are you in a foster home?” North smiled.

“Yeah..” Connor whispered.

“It’s okay” Simon smiled “Markus is adopted”

“It’s true, and it gets better” Markus grinned.

Connor smiled at them before sighing softly “We formed a cult in English”

“Sounds about right” North shrugged.

“Kramer does it a lot” Simon mumbled.

“It’s called a fishbowl thing” Markus muttered.

“It’s a cult” Simon smiled.

“I joined a cult today” Connor whispered.

“We should make a cult” North gasped.

“Topic change!” Simon coughed out as he choked on his drink.

“In history we talked about giant bugs who can eat people and flowers that smell like rotting corpses” Connor smiled.

“It was gross” North muttered around her pizza.

“Imagine a flower the size of yourself, that when it bloomed, smelled like a rotting corpse” Connor shivered.

“I’ve smelled rotten corpse before” Simon smiled, looking at Connor and North as they went quiet “What? I told you two about my mom” He laughed.

“Simon, it’s sad” Markus frowned.

“For him yeah but I’m fine” Simon shrugged.

“Wait, what happened?” Connor mumbled.

“Let’s tell our life stories later” North mumbled.

“Fair” Simon smiled.

Connor shrugged and yawned “It’s only been like four hours and I’m tired” He mumbled.

“Just wait for chemistry” Markus grinned.  
________

Connor didn’t like chemistry. The teacher lit his desk on fire and then let all the kids play with fire. He also didn’t like math but at least North and Markus were right next to him. The last study hall was nice because he had little homework and got everything done early.

“So, about Markus-”

“If you’re going to ask if we’re dating, we are” Simon smiled.

“Thank you” Markus laughed “Because I knew you seemed really close and touchy, but I didn’t wanna assume” Connor smiled.

“It’s okay” Simon smiled “He’s gay and I’m just pan” He smiled “Are you?”

“Uh.. Pretty straight, but I have admitted I’d date a guy so bi” He shrugged “If I’m anything, it’ll be bisexual”

“I’m proud” Simon joked.

“So what do you usually do for ninth period?” Connor asked.

“Uh.. Not anything. My homework is usually done or easy so I have free time so a lot of the time I sit in the back and eat chips while watching old vine compilations” Simon admitted.

“You.. seem very interesting” Connor grinned “Mind if I joined?”

“Of course not” Simon grinned, moving to the back with Connor.  
________

“Yeah and then she choked on the candy cane and just scream!” Simon laughed as they left the room, going down the hall.

“I love when she was on the dresser and her mom walked in like- that’s so relatable” Connor laughed.

“It is!” Simon snorted, turning left as Connor turned right.

“You don’t walk?” Connor asked as Simon stopped.

“No, Markus drives us. You should come with us” Simon smiled widely, taking Connor by the wrist.

“Uh- Okay!” Connor smiled as they walked through the hall, stopping in front of the art room “Uh, why are we here?” Connor smiled.

“Markus takes art” Simon smiled, waiting a few seconds before walking in “He’s taking too long” He muttered, walking straight to Markus, cleaning up “You’re slow” Simon grinned.

“Well excuse me” Markus muttered, washing the paint off his arms as he dried them off “It’s not my fault I’m a messy painter, am I?”

‘You could be more careful and clean up as you go” Simon suggested.

“But that takes too long” Connor frowned.

“See?” Markus smiled “He gets it” He laughed.

“You two are unbearable” Simon whispered “Hey Marky Mark” Simon pouted, leaning on the sink “Can you give Connor a ride home too?”

“Sure” Markus smiled “Back seat though, Simon is always in the front”

“As always” Simon laughed, leaning up to kiss Markus’ cheek “Now clean up and drive us home”  
________

“Bye Connor!” North waved to him as he got out of the car.

“See you tomorrow!” Simon smiled.

“Bye guys!” Connor smiled softly, watching them go. It was nice finally having friends for a change. Maybe this home will work out and he could keep some friends for a change. Not that he made any friends anyways. There was an old friend named Kara of his who he’d had for over two years. A shame his foster mom was addicted and abusive.

Connor turned to look away from the car, glancing at the rocks in front of Hank’s yard. He glanced over them before picking up a light grey one, easily telling it was plastic. He softly shook it as the key jinged inside the plastic rock. He flipped it over and moved a plastic piece that was screwed on to grab the key, unlocking the door and putting the key back.

He calmly walked in, glancing at Sumo before smiling. He got more food and refilled his water dish, petting him on the head again. He knew Hank wasn’t home, but for some reason, it did feel homesy. A little uncomfortable, considering it was his second day in a foster home with an alcoholic, but life could be worse. He could not have a dog. Or a TV. Connor liked the bright side of things most days.

Connor huffed as he took a seat at the kitchen table, messing with his fingers on the flat surface. There wasn’t much to do until Hank got home. Now would be a good time as ever to reflect on life and wonder what else Hank is like. Maybe he had another dog before Sumo. The world would never know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'VE HAD THIS DONE FOR LIKE A WEEK AND KEPT FORGETTING TO JUST UPLOAD IT SHLAIWUESDJK

“Hey, can you hand me that screwdriver?”

“Squished or star?” Connor smirked.

Hank glared at him before laughing “It’s a flat head. And it’s not a star, it’s a Phillips head” Hank sighed.

“So.. squished or star?” Connor looked away from the toolbox to smile at Hank. Hank only sighed and laughed until his breath as he rubbed his face “Star?”

“Yes, Connor! The star” Hank laughed.

Connor grinned “Glad we agree” He leaned back to grab the Phillips head screwdriver for Hank, handing it off to him. Hank finally got rid of the tiny child’s bed and got Connor a bigger bed. He bought it, kept it for about two months, forgot about it until months later, felt bad, but still put it together this morning.

Connor checked the time and quickly stood up, putting the bed frame down “Sorry! I really gotta get to school, I forgot about it!” He called out as he left the room and picked his bag up on the way, opening his door to see Markus already in his driveway, waving to him.

“Have a nice day!” Hank yelled from the room.

Connor smiled and laughed softly “I will, bye!” He yelled back, closing the door to run to Markus’ car “How long have you been waiting?” He frowned, closing the back door as Markus pulled out of the driveway.

“Only like four minutes” Simon smiled softly “What were you doing in there?” He asked, curiously.

“Oh, putting a bed together” Connor shrugged.

North stared at him, raising an eyebrow “Like.. what do you mean?” She laughed softly “You were putting a bed together?”

“Yeah,” Connor asked, smiling “Putting a bed together”

“Why?” Markus laughed “That’s so random”

“For my room”

“Where have you been sleeping?!” Simon asked, turning around in his seat to look at him.

“The couch”

“So” North paused “This guy fostered you, and didn’t have a room for you?”

“Well, he did- It was just for a six-year-old” Connor smiled shyly.

“How does that make any sense?” Markus whispered.

“On my form, it said I was six instead of sixteen” Connor mumbled.

“Oh, that makes sense..” Simon whispered, “Wait you’re sixteen?”

“Ha! You are the baby!” North snorted.

“Shut up!” Simon muttered, turning back around.

“The baby?” Connor mumbled, glancing at North.

“He’s the youngest. You and I are sixteen while Markus is seventeen”

“You’re fifteen?” Connor smiled.

“Shut up” Simon muttered again, crossing his arms.

“Well, I love it” Markus smiled at him. Simon smiled softly, crossing his legs as they pulled into the school parking lot.

“Domestic love!” North fake gagged.

“You’re just jealous because Josh hasn’t asked you out yet” Markus smirked as North’s face heated up a light red.

“He will eventually” Simon smiled.

“Who’s Josh?” Connor mumbled.

“He’s a friend of ours” Markus commented, taking the keys out of his car “And him and North like each other” He teased. North groaned softly, rolling her eyes as she climbed out, walking to the door already.

Connor laughed a little as he got out and followed after her, Simon and Markus catching up quickly. Throughout the day he met more and more people like Kara and Luther. Luther was tall, like.. Taller than Markus. It kind of scared Connor, but he was a sweetheart really. Connor also met Adam, a friend of Kara and learned his mom was the math teacher.

When school was over and Connor got home, Hank was in a rush to get his coat on. Connor watched in confusion.

“What’s going on?” Connor mumbled, setting his backpack down on the couch, stepping aside as Hank struggled for his shoes.

“Oh, I got called out for a case” He mumbled, standing up “I’ll be home later tonight or tomorrow morning. I left money on the counter and coupons for pizza places nearby”

“But tonight's our movie night..” Connor whispered to himself. Hank had established something fun every Friday night so Connor could have a better feel for home-life. When Connor had shown he really enjoyed them Hank was mandatory with them. Even Connor once or twice was a little pushy.

“I know” Hank frowned “I’ll make it up to you, I promise”

“Take me with you” Connor blurted. He didn’t mean to say that, but he smiled once it was out.

“What? Absolutely not!” Hank frowned.

“Why not? We can hang out still”

“Connor, this is a crime scene. Not a movie night” Hank stated harshly.

“Please?” Connor smiled.

“No”

“Why not?”

“Connor I don’t have time for this, I have to go”

“Then take me with you!” Connor smiled brightly.

Hank sighed, rubbing his face “No, I.. Just no. You’re too young to be at a crime scene, Connor. Just stay here and-”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Goddamnit, come and get in the car”

“Yes!” Connor whispered, running after Hank as he climbed into the car. Hank quickly pulled out and sped down the road. Connor was quiet while Hank sped down the road, finding the yard that was taped off.

“Stay in the car” Hank muttered, parking quickly before getting out. Connor frowned but complied, staying in his seat. Hank walked up to the tape line, walking underneath it as he was stopped by Gavin.

“Why the fuck is there a kid in your car?” Gavin groaned, glaring Connor down, only for Connor to stare at Hank.

“He’s.. basically my kid”

“Since when do you have a kid?” Gavin muttered, staring into the car as Connor glanced around the scene before leaning back in his seat.

“When did you become so fucking nosey?” Hank muttered as he turned into the house. As soon as he walked in the smell of decay hit his nose, making him gag. The house was a mess, covered in some white powder in places. The kitchen and living room was a mess, covered in blood. Hank grimaced at the dead body and approached. Twenty-eight stab wounds and pale skin. He’d been dead for a while “How long has he been dead?”

“Approximately nineteen days. Reports show Carloz Ortiz didn’t come into work for two weeks and after that co-workers came to check on him. Said the door was locked so they found the key and opened it, found this and called the police” An officer told him.

“Shit” Hank whispered, scratching his head “There are no clues or anything?”

“The kitchen is a mess and the knife he was stabbed with isn’t anywhere to be found” The officer frowned. She frowned sadly as she wrote another thing down.

“From the mess in the kitchen, it looks like he was struggling” Connor mumbled from behind Hank.

Hank turned quickly to him “Goddamnit Connor, I told you to stay in the car!” Connor frowned guiltily as he rubbed his arm. Hank sighed, rubbing his nose “Fine, you can stay in here, but don’t touch anything” He muttered angrily. Connor nodded softly.

“He’s right..” The female officer whispered, turning to Connor “How did you know that?”

Connor glanced at Hank, waiting. When Hank nodded he looked back at her “If the chair was in front of the table and pushed back it would be here” He pointed to a place next to the chair before pointing to the knife wrack “But if the attacker took a knife and tried to harm him, then he would’ve thrown the chair..” He moved his hand to where the chair was “There”

Hank blinked in amazement before looking at Connor. What the fuck was this kid hiding?

“From the looks of his mouth he was doing cocaine, and there’s cocaine on the floor, but there’s a footprint going down the hall there so they didn’t escape through the sliding glass door” Connor mumbled “Mostly because the soil I saw while coming in holds footprints for up to a month” Connor shrugged.

“And what else brainiac?” Gavin muttered.

Connor frowned as he looked into the kitchen “..I’m not sure, but.. The assaulter took a knife from the wrack and tried to harm our victim. He then stabbed him there” Connor pointed to the blood on the floor next to the fallen chair “And finished him off there” Connor mumbled, pointing back to the dead body.

“Then what?” An officer mumbled, writing everything down.

“The footprints look like they’re going down the hall”

“So.. he escaped through the window down the hall?” Gavin muttered.

“Well.. I could take a look” Connor whispered, glancing at Hank. Hank sighed loudly and waved him over. Connor smiled and walked quickly down the hall, stepping around the footprints.

“Hey wait, how do you know it’s cocaine?” Hank followed after him.

“Uh.. The texture is a lot softer than meth. Meth is a little more clear too. It’s like salt and flour kind of” Connor whispered “But not as soft as flour”

“And.. how do you know that?” Hank frowned.

Connor shrugged, looking at the window, staring at it before softly touching it to clean the dust off the window seal “They didn’t leave through the window” He mumbled, looking up at the attic string, moving out of the way as he pulled the string down.

“Connor- Stop, what the fuck are you doing?” Hank snapped, grabbing his arm “You’re not going up there-”

“There’s no ladder” Connor commented, pulling the string and the wooden piece down from the ceiling, backing up as it fell to the floor. Connor glanced up and turned around to pick up the fallen chair.

“Hey, hey, hey, What are you doing with that chair?” Hank interrupted him.

Connor looked at him “I’m checking something” He mumbled and turned to set it under the attic hole.

“You are not going up there” Hank whispered as Connor started climbing, lifting himself up through the hall “Connor- get down here” He whispered.

“Sh” Connor whispered before disappearing. He looked around at the boxes and furniture. He noticed the ladder and nodded softly to himself as he saw the blood on it. The person was in the attic. He carefully moved around the boxes, cautious of someone hurting him. As soon as he reached the window and turned, a boy around his age was pointing a knife at him. Connor jumped and backed up, leaning into the wall. The boy had blood all over his arms and hands, along with his face covered, though most of it was worn off.

The boy dropped the knife and sighed, letting his shoulders fall. Connor jumped as the knife clanked on the ground. He let his shoulders relax. 

Connor frowned at the boy ”I was just defending myself” He whispered before frowning “..He was gonna kill me” The boy whispered again before softening “I’m begging you.. Don’t tell them”  


“Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?” Hank yelled.

“Please.. I’m just a foster kid who wanted a good life” He pleaded.

Connor blinked in surprise as he stepped back “..I’m sorry” He whispered before yelling “He’s here, Lieutenant” Connor watched the boy’s hurt expression before turning to leave the attic, beckoning him over “..Let’s help you” He whispered.

The boy only started crying as he followed. He quickly grabbed Connor’s arm and swallowed “..I’ll be safe if I go with you.. Right?”

Connor felt his chest tightened as he smiled and lied through his teeth “Of course”

The boy nodded softly and sat on the edge as he climbed down to stand on the chair, carefully coming down as Gavin pulled his arms down into cuffs, leading him out of the house with another officer.

Connor sat on the edge, carefully climbing down as his foot searched for the chair. Hank moved the chair over for him, holding his waist to help him down before helping him stand on the ground. Connor shrank under Hank’s stare, feeling guilty for disobeying him and leaving the car. He left the car, left the group, and went into danger blindly to find the criminal. Boy was he in for a grounding.

Hank sighed and shook his head “..Go get in the car” He muttered.

Connor complied, nodding softly as he walked out of the house, into the rain outside. He debated on waiting but thought better of it as he made his way to the car, closing the door behind him. He frowned and chewed on his lip roughly. So he might’ve fucked up, but Hank wouldn’t give him up would he? Maybe.. Maybe he was just too much trouble.

Hank emerged through the house’s door a few minutes later and got in the car. He sat in silence for a second before starting the car and pulling out to start driving home. Connor shivered as the rain made the car colder.

“Uh..You really helped tonight” Hank mumbled awkwardly, tapping his thumb on the wheel.

Connor glanced up at him and smiled softly. Maybe. But he still shouldn’t have gone in there as if he owned the place.

“Just. Don’t disobey me again” Hank mumbled softly “But thank you.. The officers there really thought you were an asset to the crime”

Connor smiled a little wider “Am I uh.. Grounded?” He smiled awkwardly.

“Oh-ho” Hank laughed “Big time”


End file.
